


Banned lust

by PinkSena



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gags, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSena/pseuds/PinkSena
Summary: Random Smut that i come up withTags will be updated as i go on
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Aoi/Kai/Reita/Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Aoi/Ruki (the GazettE), Aoi/Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Kai/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE), Reita/Uruha (the GazettE), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Kudos: 25





	1. Public sex Aoi/Reita

**Author's Note:**

> All of this is made up! No harm intended, its just for fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's drink was spiked with MDMA an ecstasy drug while at a club. To scared to fuck some random stranger he begs Aoi to fuck him right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets start off....soft?? this is my first time reading smut pls be nice!  
> 

"Aoi...." Reita tugged on his band mates shirt. "Yes?" Aoi looked at him with a confused expression. "I-i think someone s-piked my drink" Reita said slowly his words slurred as he breathed heavily. "What! Are you ok" Aoi looked at him worried. "Aoi....fuck me...." Reita's words were drowned by the clubs loud music. "What" Aoi asked leaning closer to Reita to hear him better. Reita grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the corner of the club, it was less crowed there...at least less eyes staring it that direction. "Reita are you ok" Aoi asked again with a concerned look. Reita pulled him in kissing the side of his mouth very slow and lazily... "I want you to fuck me right here. Right now." Reita's words got more demanding. It caught Aoi off guard but that didn't stop him from moving his head a little so their mouths were touching. Reita wrapped his arms around Aoi's neck and slipped his tongue between his band mates lips, Feeling around with his and Aoi moving his to touch Reita's. The kiss got sloppy and Reita pulled away drool running down his chin. "Are you going to fuck me Aoi?" He asked as he rubbed his leg between the others. "Is that what you want Reita" Aoi could feel his pants getting tighter as the bulge grew. Reita nodded and raised his leg higher feeling Aoi's growing member.

Aoi groaned as Reita teased him with his leg. Aoi pushed Reita against the wall to shield what was going on from prying eyes. "Reita...once i start i am not going to stop" Aoi said in a low voice right by Reita's ear, That sent a shiver down his spine. "Go ahead Aoi, please use me" Reita slowly unbluckled Aoi's pants. Releasing his hard cock from the tight pants. Aoi grabbed Reita by the face and leaned in close. "I'm not going easy on you" He kissed Reita tightening his grip on Reita's face. Reita moaned softly and moved his hips forward softly, trying to feel Aoi's hard cock against his. "Needy aren't you" Aoi teased, He looked around trying to not bring any suspicious looks in their direction. Once Aoi felt as if it was safe he undid Reita's pants and pulled them down just past his ass. Reita looked at him and grabbed Aoi's hand putting it on his ass. "Got to stretch me out first" He said in a teasing tone "Or how else is your big cock going to fit." Reita giggled and kissed Aoi more making it as messy as it could be. Aoi knew it was just the drugs but he had the chance and he wasn't about to let it go. Having his band member completely at his disposal, To do whatever he liked. The fact they were in public made his heart beat faster.

Aoi squeezed Reita's ass while with his other hand pushing his fingers in Reita's mouth. "Make them wet, or ill shove them in that tight ass of yours dry" He said impatiently. Reita got the hint and started to suck on Aoi's fingers, moving his tongue around and coating them in saliva. Aoi took them out and pushed his body against Reita's pushing him further in to the wall, Aoi kissed Reita slowly as he pushed one finger in his pulsing entrance. It was tight, tighter then he expected. He moved it around slowly still kissing Reita, he could feel his moans trying to escape. Aoi slipped another finger in suddenly causing Reita to flinch forward their cocks touching. Aoi let out a soft moan trying so hard not to start grinding against him. Reita looked at him with the most devilish smile he'd seen from him. Aoi grabbed Reita by the throat and turned him around so his dick was against Reita's spread out ass. "Is this what you want? To be fucked in public like the little whore you are?" Aoi said in a tone that made Reita's knees weak. "No one is looking why don't you put it in" Reita said he grinded against Aoi's warm member. Aoi looked around and it was true everyone was to much involved in their own business to look at them. He smirked and put his hand in front of Reita's face, "Spit on it" He said tightening his grip on Reita's throat not hard enough to stop him from breathing. Reita did as he was told and spit on Aoi's hand. "Good slut" Aoi said drawing his wet hand back and stroking the head of his cock with it.

Reita let out a small moan, being called a Slut drove him wild. "Are you going to put it in?" His words starting to slur again. Aoi looked up at him with a not so happy expression.. "S-sorry" Reita tried finishing that but Aoi's hard cock was penetrating his ass. "Is this what you want?" Aoi said thrusting harder and watching his band mate try to fight back his moans. "Y-yes" He said threw hard breathing. Aoi put his arms under Reita's pulling him back. If it was not for Reita facing the wall his cock would be exposed to everyone. "Do you like this? I could turn you around in an instant and everyone would see how much of a fucking slut you are" Aoi said in a low growl thrusting his hips faster, hitting Reita's sweet spot. His head flew back in pleasure, as his ass was destroyed by Aoi "H-harder please" He let it slip out. "O do you want me to go harder?" Aoi chuckled and grabbed Reita's cock and started stroking roughly while his thrusting sped up. "Fuck" Aoi put his head on Reita's shoulder softly kissing and biting at the visible skin. He was at his limit and so was Reita. "Cum in me" Reita said his moans got louder causing Aoi to cover his mouth. "Shh before someone hears you" He said as he slammed his hips forward one more time letting his warm load in to Reita's ass. "Fuck Reita...your so fucking hot" Aoi said moving his hand that was around Reita's member faster till he felt something warm on his hand. Reita came and gasped trying so hard to hold his moans back, His legs shook and he almost fell over but Aoi caught him and held him up. "Aoi....thank you" Reita leaned in to kiss Aoi one more time before pulling up his pants and running the hell out of that club. 

"Don't leave your drink around strangers anymore" Aoi said as he helped him in to a cab. "Aoi....i owe you" He smiled at him and held his hand as the headed back to Reita's apartment. 


	2. All Tied Up Ruki/Uruha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha loves seeing Ruki covered in beautiful red rope, As a surprise Ruki tied a harness around him and some leg ties. Waiting for Uruha to come over after he calls about an emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the bad summary,,,,,ima try to get better at those! Enjoy this chapter.  
> Contains: Rope bondage, Gags, choking, and whips ;)  
> Also i hope this one is good to i loved writing it!

Uruha picked up the phone, "Hello? Ruki, what's up?" He asked. "Can you come over? I have a small emergency." Ruki asked as he sat in front of the mirror slowly tying the beautiful red ropes. "Uhh i can what's up?" Uruha asked Ruki could hear a slight concern in his voice. "I can't explain it..Uru please?" Ruki said in a kind of begging voice. "Yea I am on my way! Just wait for me" Uruha hung up and grabbed his keys. Ruki giggled to himself as he finished the tie along his stomach up to his neck. Not long after he heard a knock on his door, he threw on his silk robe and went to let Uruha in. "Hey Ruki are you ok!?" Uruha asked as Ruki slowly opened the door. "Y-yea i'm just feeling kind of hot..." He said as he slowly opened his robe more showing the red ropes that were tied all across his body. Uruha stared in shock as the robe fell open more almost revealing Ruki's private area.

"What the fuck are you doing" Uruha said as he quickly pushed Ruki in closing the door behind him. "I am hot Uru, i am just trying to cool off" He said as the robe slipped off his shoulders, Revealing all his beautiful skin. Uruha looked him up in down..."Is this...the emergency?" He asked looking at Ruki's neck. The ropes didn't look to tight kind of lose. "Yess...do you like it?" He asked as he did a little spin showing Uruha all of it. "It looks good but let me help you, come here" Uruha said gesturing for him to come closer. Ruki did just that looking up at the taller man. 

Uruha grabbed the rope on his back that was connected, and pulled it tighter. Ruki gasped as he felt it tighten around his neck. "It's prettier when it leaves marks" Uruha said in a mocking tone, bending down to kiss him. Uruha lifted the smaller man up carrying him to the bedroom. "Is this what you want?" Uruha asked as he threw the smaller man on the bed, and went to his bedside table to grab a gag, lube, and a whip. "Are you sure Ruki?" He said as he slowly took off his pants. He knew his thighs could drive Ruki crazy. "Yes. I am" He said in a sassy voice.

"Ahhhh you're being kinda cocky huh." Uruha said laughing as he pushed off his pants and grabbed the gag ball. Ruki looked up at him as he got on the bed and kneeled above him. "Turn on to your stomach." He said. The tone Uruha gave Ruki made his member quiver. He did as he was told and rolled over. Uruha bent over and put the gag ball in his mouth. "You got yourself in to this, First you ignore me then you make me worry....sigh what am I gonna do" Uruha said right by Rukis ear. Ruki mumbled and pushed his butt up. Knowing Uruha intended to use that whip.

"Needy aren't you." He said in a joking tone. He pushed Ruki's ass back down, "You got to be patient...you aren't getting everything your way" Uruha said as he pushed his finger against Ruki's pulsing hole. Ruki wriggled looking back at him. "O do you want it wet? Then do it yourself." Uruha took the gag out and shoved his fingers in to his mouth. "Is this what you want" Ruki rolled his eyes back and moaned softly as he sucked on Uruha's fingers, covering them in saliva. 

Uruha leaned over and kissed him holding him back by his neck and kissing him deeply. "I love the taste of you" Ruki said as they parted lips. Uruha smirked and kissed the top of his head, "Prepare yourself" He said. Uruha slowly pushed one finger in causing Ruki to moan and bite the sheets. Slowly putting one more finger in till he got to 3.  
Uruha grabbed the whip that sat on the bedside table and caressed his ass with it. His fingers still in his ass, He moved them around a little hitting Ruki's soft spot. Ruki moaned and twitched pushing himself against Uruha's fingers. "You're so pretty down here, You could trance anyone with just your ass" He said jokingly. Uruha leaned down biting Ruki's ass softy before hitting it harshly with the whip. "I hope you don't plan to sit tomorrow" Uruha said whipping him again making him squirm and moan. "So pretty...." Uruha was in love with the marks he could leave on Ruki's beautiful pale skin. 

Uruha breathed heavily as he marked up Ruki's ass, Each hit each time Ruki moaned and squirmed with the mixture of pleasure and pain. "Are you ready for me?" He said stroking his hard member slowly. "Y-yes...Uru please use me." Ruki spread his legs further apart showing off his beautiful hole to Uruha. Uruha grabbed the lube and squeezed it on tp Ruki's ass and his dick. He leaned over him slowly putting his dick against his hole. "You're so pretty Ruki...i love destroying you." Uruha pushed himself in deeper grabbing Ruki by the neck choking him softly. Ruki moaned and moved his hips. Uruha could see how desperate he was, he slowly pulled out causing Ruki to look back at him. "Uru...don't be so mean." Ruki looked at him puppy eyed. 

Uruha smiled softly and put Ruki on his back. He pushed Ruki's thighs to his chest, Ruki reached down to stroke Uruha's thighs moaning as Uruha slowly entered him. "Uru..." He moaned out. Uruha pushed in all the way and put his fingers in Ruki's mouth. Uruha thrusted his hips harder and harder, Ruki digging his nails in to Ruki's thighs. Uruha twirled his fingers around in his mouth pushing himself deeper and deeper. Uruha hit his sweet spot causing, Ruki gag on Uruha's fingers. "Are you ok" He asked pulling his fingers out. "Harder Uru harder." He looked up at him his member twitching. Uruha pulled back slowly and slammed himself back in hitting Ruki's sweet spot again and again. Ruki arched his back and almost screaming, Uruha grasped Ruki's cock and stroked it as he moved his hips coming close to his climax. "Fuck Ruki...you're so fucking tight." He breathed heavily moving quicker, Stroking his cock and his hips. He could feel Ruki coming close to his climax his ass was twitching around Uruha's cock. 

With one more thrust, Ruki came all over his stomach panting heavily and shaking. "I'm not done." Uruha grabbed Ruki by the hair and quickly stroked his cock above Ruki's face. Ruki opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out waiting for Uruha's warm load to land on him. He let out all over Ruki's face and mouth, Ruki giggled and swallowed what Uruha gave him. "Thank you Uruha, I love you" He kissed Uruha slowly pulling him down on to his bed curling around him. "Ruki.....you still have cum on your stomach." Uruha said...Ruki laughed and grabbed a tissue wiping it off, then went back to cuddling Uruha. "Do you like the ropes Uru?" He asked. Uruha ran his hand down the ropes that were still on Ruki. "I love them, I can't wait to see the marks" He kissed him slowly pulling him closer and rubbing his back. "I love you Uru" "I love you too" Uruha said kissing him all over.


	3. Fill me Aoi/Uruha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uruha was mad at Aoi for flirting with another guy right in front of him, and he wasn't about to let him go easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains, Vibrators, Overstimulation, creampie, Humiliation, impact play, Ruined orgasm.  
> I am workkkinngg on a Jiluka fanfic,,,kinda nervous...sense it will be an actual story and not just smut lmao.

Uruha quickly unlocked the apartment door angrily as Aoi stood behind him. "I'm sorry babe" Aoi said as Uruha pushed the door open and grabbed Aoi by the arm. "Yea sure, you knew exactly what you were doing." Uruha said in a very low angry tone that made Aoi get hot. Uruha closed the door and looked at him.

"strip." He said looking at Aoi, "But we are in the hall..." Aoi replied "I said strip." Uruha got more mad each time he had to repeat himself. Aoi looked at him, Uruha was obviously not in a good mood his expression said it all. So he did as he was told and slowly pulled off his jeans, and pulled his shirt over his head. He looked at Uruha for approval. "Underwear too." he said not amused, but Aoi complied and took off his underwear too moving his hand down to try to cover his semi erect member. 

Uruha laughed softly looking at him up and down. Aoi blushed trying to cover himself in some way. Uruha walked up to him and slapped him on the cheek, "I am not happy with you." He said softly which made him shiver. Once they got in to their room Uruha made him sit on the bed and spread his legs. "Baby..." Aoi sounded nervous as Uruha rummaged around in the closet grabbing a vibrator and walked back to him.

"Are you ready" He asked looking down at him, He slapped Aoi's hands out of the way and grabbed his now hard member roughly. Aoi let out a harsh gasp.

"Baby....i-i'm sorry" Aoi said shivering as Uruha turned on the vibrator that was against his dick.

Aoi's head flung back and he moaned loudly as he felt the vibrator move up to the tip. Uruha felt along Aoi's rim he could feel it pulsing as he moved the vibrator around. "Do you like that?" Uruha said, Aoi mumbled the moans get louder as Uruha pushed 2 fingers in his ass slowly, "I am gonna cum" Aoi said as he tightened around Uruha's fingers. 

Uruha moved his fingers deeper hitting his sweet spot. "Fuck" Aoi shouted as he came all over his stomach and shook trying to close his legs only to have Uruha push them open again. "Uruha,....." He moaned again as Uruha moved his fingers around more and turned the vibrator up. "It hurts...baby" Aoi felt his eyes watering up as he was already sore from last night. 

He looked down at Uruha who was smiling, "I hate you,..."Aoi said his words slurring. Uruha looked up at him. "No you don't" He stood up and kissed him pushing his tongue in to Aoi's mouth.

They tongues twirled around each other, Uruha pulled away as he felt Aoi moaning in to his mouth. He smiled at how much of a mess he could make his boyfriend. "Are you ready" Uruha asked as he pulled his fingers out.

"W-wait im gonna c-cum" Aoi said moaning. Uruha turned off the vibrator ruining his second orgasm. "H-hey" Aoi looked mad and kicked Uruha in the stomach softly, only to earn another harsh slap again across the face. "Do that again and i wont fill your slutty ass." He said sternly..."S-sorry" He looked to the side as Uruha pushed him further on to the bed. 

"Where is the guys number?" Uruha asked referring to the guy Aoi had been flirting with earlier. "u-um in my pant pockets...." He looked as Uruha pulled the piece of paper out and grabbed his phone.

"W-what are you doing?" Aoi asked still trying to catch his breath. Uruha pulled his pants off after typing the number in to his phone, and got on to the bed. Pushing Aoi on his stomach, "You did this to yourself" He said as he kissed Aoi's neck softly grabbing the lube and covering Aoi's stretched entrance in it and then his member. Uruha pushed himself in, Aoi gasping and grabbing the sheets.

"here" He gave Aoi the phone that was ringing the guys number. "What - What the fuck are you doing." Aoi stuttered still moaning loudly. Uruha pushed the phone against his ear and slammed in him harder. More lewd moans escaped his mouth. "You are gonna tell him that you have a boyfriend ok." He said groaning softly. Aoi's ass was tightening up all around him. "O-o..Hi" Aoi said trying to hold back the moans, Uruha only speeding up.

"Y-yea im the guy from the club" He was breathing heavily

His moans got louder and he tried the bite the sheet but Uruha grabbed his hair and pulled him back up, causing a louder moan to escape.

"I-i j-just wanted to tell...you i have a boyfriend" Aoi moaned louder

"S-sorry" Aoi said

Uruha heard the guy on the other end say "O hahah i thought you were just another slut" Uruha grabbed the phone. "He is a slut...mine so piss off before we have a bigger problem" He said aggressively before hanging up.

Uruha's moans got louder as he moved quicker still holding a handful of Aoi's hair. "Thank you" Uruha said as he kissed Aoi all over his neck and back. "Cum in me Uruha" Aoi moaned

Aoi had tears running down his face, it felt so great more moans escaped his mouth. "Fuck i am gonna cum" Uruha said pushing deeper "Please baby fill me, i want your cum in me." Aoi said looking back at him. Uruha let his warm load in to his ass. Aoi collapsing after Uruha let go of his hair, He had orgasmed himself as he shook and Uruha pulled out. "Look at that" Uruha laughed to himself as his cum slowly leaked out of his ass. 

"You are just such a slut aren't you" Uruha spanked Aoi getting another gasp for him. Aoi laid on his back still breathing heavily. "Smack me" He said as he looked at Uruha. Uruha struck himself against the face again. "You like being detroyed don't you" He said kissing Aoi softly. "Y-yes" Aoi said still slightly shaking. " I love you baby i hope you learned your lesson" Uruha smiled helping Uruha up so they could go take a shower. 


	4. Aoi/Ruki/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: Double penetration, Slight degrading, and slight impact play 
> 
> sorry if my updates get more rare im struggling.....so enjoy this short threesome....sorry

Aoi sat on the bed looking threw his phone, meanwhile Uruha and Ruki were in the bathroom taking a shower, he skipped this time cause he knew he would need one after anyways.  
He heard the water turn off and he smirked to himself knowing who was about to come prancing in showing off his body.   
And he was right Uruha walked in a towel wrapped around his waist, He slowly got on the bed and placed his head by Aoi's member. Aoi looked down at him, "What?" He asked. Uruha proceeded to pout and softly bit at his pants. "Stop...Ruki will be out in a minute just be patient." He said, but that didn't stop Uruha.

Aoi set his phone down and a smile spread across Uruha's face, Aoi grabbed his hair and slapped him hard. "I told you to stop." he said, Uruha let out a soft moan. "S-sorry" He whispered earning another stike across the face. "I can't hear you" "Im sorry" Uruha said a bit louder. Aoi stuck him again and pulled on his hair, Uruha's face stung but he was so hard it was getting painful and he could see the bulge growing in Aoi's pants.

"Hey i told you to wait for me" Said Ruki, "I was trying to but someone wouldn't stop being nosy" Aoi replied, he had a firm grip on Uruha's hair. "Uru...be a good boy and stick your ass up" Ruki said as he got on the bed behind Uruha. Uruha wasn't listening. "Slut he said ass up so put your fucking ass up" Aoi slapped his other cheek and Uruha complied and put his ass up. "I can't believe you only listen when you're being called a fucking slut" Ruki laughed, "Well he is one so you can't blame him" Aoi said as he kissed Uruha.

Uruha felt his whole body shiver when Ruki ran his fingers along his thighs, he couldn't wait to be spread open, he had waited so long for this. Uruha slowly unzipped Aoi's pants letting his hard cock free from the tightness. "What do you want it in your mouth?" He asked, Uruha nodded so Aoi pushed his head down, "Then take it slut," He said as Uruha licked his hard member, twirling his tongue around the tip. 

Ruki grabbed the lube "Are you ready?" He asked. Uruha mumbled yes his mouth full of Aoi's dick.

"Good boy" Aoi said as he tilted his head back, the pleasure was getting intense and moans escaped from him. The noise of Uruha gagging and moaning turned him on so much. When Ruki pushed 2 fingers in suddenly, Uruha stopped what he was doing and clenched the sheets trying to choke back his moans. "I didn't say you could stop" Aoi said grabbing his head and shoving his dick back in to Uruha's mouth slowly thrusting his hips. Uruha looked up at him and bobbed his head Aoi's dick was reaching the back of his throat, It took him everything not to gag again. He could feel Ruki's fingers thrusting in him and Aoi's dick in his mouth. He really felt like a dirty slut taking it from both holes.

Ruki laughed a little as he spread his fingers apart looking at Uruha's pulsing hole. "That didn't take long, i guess we use you as our cum dump a lot so what did i expect." He poured lube all over his hard cock and put it against Uruha's entrance, slowly pushing the tip in, Uruha stopped sucking and his moans got louder. Soon enough all of Ruki was in him and he was given a minute to adjust to the size before Ruki started thrusting in to him. 

Aoi pulled Uruha's face up by his chin, "use your words baby what do you want" He said making sure Uruha was enjoying it even tho he knew he wasn't very talkative during their sessions. "I want you in me too." He said threw his moaning, "Good boy" Aoi slapped him once again and kissed him moving his tongue along with Uruha's.

"Wait one second." Ruki pulled out and switched positions so both could go in Uruha. "Come on Uru" He gestured for Uruha to sit on him. Uruha straddled him facing him and kissing him slowly, He held the base of Ruki's cock and slowly pushed it back in, It went in easily. "O get used to that and im next" Aoi said kissing Uruha's neck as he was behind him. Aoi pushed one finger in to spread him more. Uruha moaned against Ruki's lips. Ruki could feel him tense up around him. "Relax" He said going slowler but hitting Uruha in the right spot to have him moan and grip the sheets. "Ok I am going to go in" Aoi said Uruha took deep breaths as he felt another thicker thing intruding, "Fuck" Aoi said it was tight he only got his tip in so far, Uruha moaned "M-more please" Aoi pushed in further rubbing against Ruki as well. Uruha's ass tightened around them, And he threw his head back when they started moving, He felt so full and stretched, He must have looked so slutty having two dicks shoved in his ass. 

"O fuck" Ruki said as they sped up their thrusts, Aoi wrapped his arm around Uruha and stroked his member slowly. "Do you feel good slut" He asked he could feel his climax approaching. "Y-yes" Uruha moaned louder as their thrusts got faster and faster along with Aoi's hand stoking him, "I-i am gonna cum" He said throwing his head back and coating Ruki in white, Aoi and Ruki moaned as he tensed up after he came only speeding up the pace, "You finish in him tonight." Ruki said pulling out and standing above Uruha stoking himself so he could let his load in his mouth, Aoi grunted and climaxed in Uruha filling him up and Ruki did as well covering his face and tongue in his cum. After they pulled out Uruha laid on the bed cum dripping out of his ass, "How beautiful" Ruki said as he took a picture of absolutely destroyed Uruha, "Send that to me" Aoi said as he kissed Ruki, "Lets get cleaned up and watch a movie" Aoi said as he picked up Uruha and headed to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extremly bad....i promise to come back with something rly good


	5. Ruki / Reita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating recently!!  
> Chapter warning, Face fucking, Anal, and slight degrading

Reita laid down on Ruki's bed stretching out and rubbing his face in to the pillows, After a long day of practice he needed the rest but Ruki had something else in mind. 

"What are you doing?" Ruki asked as he walked in.

"Resting, What are you doing" Reita responded not looking at Ruki, his face still in the pillows.

After a few moments of nothing he felt the bed dip as Ruki got on it, Reita didn't expect anything cause Ruki always warned him if he was going to fuck him.

Reita yelped as his hair was pulled back causing his neck to come back, "What are you doing" He asked now looking at Ruki who was grinning. "I am gonna face fuck you till im satisfied then I am going to use your other hole as I like." Ruki's tone was stern it sent a shiver down Reita's spine.  
Reita stared at him wide eyed in disbelief till Ruki pulled him up further so he was on his knees. "Do  
I need to repeat myself." His tone turned cold, "N-no" Reita said he could feel his member getting hard. "Good" Ruki laid on the bed, hand still in Reita's hair guiding him to his crotch.

"Do your job whore" Ruki said as he let go of Reita's hair. Reita complied and unzipped Ruki's pants. Ruki lifted his hips up so Reita could pull down his pants and boxers, Ruki was already rock hard, he took a deep breath as Reita slowly licked his shaft and made his way to the tip. Ruki was already oozing precum, Reita took Ruki's member in his hand as he slowly put his lips around it moving his head up and down, Ruki grew impatient and grabbed Reita's hair again, "Suck it whore, don't just lick" Ruki said as he slammed his dick down Reita's throat hitting the back causing Reita to gag, his eyes rolling back in to his head.

Reita gripped Ruki's thighs his eyes half open as Ruki pushed in deeper and deeper with each slam, earning a gag from Reita, Ruki pulled him off and spit in his mouth, "At least be a good hole" He said before putting his member back in Reita's mouth, Ruki thrusted a few more times before holding Reita's head down, his whole member in his mouth. "Fuck" He said softly, He pulled out before he came, and looked at Reita. Spit dripped down his chin, His hair was a mess and there were tears in the corner of his eyes, "O my you are beautiful" Ruki said kissing Reita softly. He couldn't help but notice Reita's growing bulge. "Did that turn you on, damn you really are disgusting," Ruki said with a laugh.

Reita felt his cheeks heat up, he didn't expect that so of course it turned him on. "Why don't you be a good whore and bend over." Ruki said as he got a condom and some lube. Reita slowly turned around and put his hands on the bed so he was on all fours, Ruki came back and pushed Reita's head in to the mattress causing Reita to gasp, "Put your ass up nice and high" He said and Reita listened pushing his ass up. Ruki sat behind him and put some lube on his fingers slowly pushing one in, It had been awhile sense they had fucked so Ruki didn't want to rush it. He felt Reita's ass pulse around his finger, it was tight and warm, Ruki put another against his hole and pushed it in slowly until both fingers were all the way in. He moved them around a little, till he hit Reita's prostate, Reita moaned and pushed back on Ruki's fingers trying to get more. But Ruki only pulled them out.

"just relax" He said as he slipped the condom over his dick, it twitched at the light touch he had been holding back for so long.

Reita groaned he wanted Ruki to stop teasing him and just fuck him till he was a mess. He looked back at Ruki who was taking his sweet time, "Come on....i just want you to fuck me" He said putting his face back in the sheets. 

"Really? How badly" Ruki asked as he put the tip of his member against Reita's pulsing entrance.

"Please master.....fuck me till im a mess." He said squeezing the sheets.

"As you wish" Ruki thrusted himself suddenly, Reita threw his head back and curled his toes, He suddenly felt so full, Moans escaped his parted lips.

Ruki thrusted in him without hesitation, gripping Reita's waist pulling him back and forth as he thrusted his hips, It felt like Reita was swallowing he was so tight around his cock. He hit Reita's sweet spot, Reita moaned louder, and let out a sob like sound. Ruki bent over still thrusting in him and pulled Reita's head up with a worried expression. "Are you ok" He asked.

"Yes...it just feels so good...." He choked back another sob, "And its been so long" Reita bit his lip. Ruki smiled and kissed Reita slipping his tongue in and moved it around slowly, He could feel Reita moaning in his mouth. The kiss got sloppier as he drew close to his orgasm. He stopped and took a few more deep thrusts before letting his load out in to the condom. He pulled out and tied the condom up throwing it in the trash. He moved to the end of the bed so he was standing in front of Reita.

"You have been so good, I am so proud of you. Lay back and let me take care of the rest" Ruki said planting a soft kiss on Reita's lips before he laid back, Ruki sit in between his legs and took his dick in to his hand, Slowly rubbing at Reita's member, His breathing hitched when Ruki put his hand on his balls, massaging them softly.

Before he knew it Reita was orgasming and arching his back off the bed cumming all over his stomach.

Ruki let go and kissed Reita again. "Good boy i am so proud of you." Ruki said with a smile letting Reita catch his breath. He wiped off Reita's stomach and pulled the covers up on them. " I will make you breakfast sense you were so good"

Reita curled up next to him and put his head in Ruki's neck. "Thank you" He said softly before drifting off.  
Ruki planted a kiss on Reita's head and closed his eyes as he held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making longer chapters soon!! i just need some inspo so if u have any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments!


	6. Aoi/Kai/Reita/Ruki/Uruha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it was Ruki's birthday yesterday i've decided to write this for the special occasion! Sorry for not updating as often haven't had any inspo....i also deleted everything by accident and had to stat over...  
> Chapter warning: Blowjobs, bondage, gangbang, slight degrading,

Ruki sighed and turned off his car, it was his birthday, he felt old already 39.

Kai had texted him to meet them at Reita's place, if this was their attempt of a surprise it sucked. Ruki stepped out of his car and headed to the apartment complex door, He pressed the button with Reita's name on it and Uruha's voice came over the speaker. 

"Ruki?" Uruha asked

"Yup now let me in." Ruki said just before the door buzzed open and he went inside.

He headed up to Reita's apartment, the door was cracked open so he just headed inside, taking his shoes off at the door. He headed in to the living room to see Reita, his arms were tied behind his back and he had a ball gag, Uruha had just finished trying the blind fold around Reita. Who was almost fully naked, except for his boxers. Ruki stared for a few minutes until he looked at the other members that sat around Reita. Kai and Aoi were sitting next to each other and Aoi was rubbing Kai threw his pants. 

Uruha dug his hand in to Reita's hair and snapped his head back, earning a low groan from him. "We know how stressed you have been so why don't you come let loose." Uruha giggled as Reita's breathing grew heavier, he was already really hard, his boxers weren't doing a good job at hiding it. Ruki headed towards them and stood above Reita, "Who's idea was this" He asked as he looked down at him. 

"Reita's, I guess he missed being a cum dump for us" Kai said with a slight moan, Aoi was still teasing him.  
Reita nodded at what Kai had said which made Ruki smirk. He bent down and took out Reita's ball gag, "Is this true?" Ruki asked.

"Yes sir...please use me as your cum dump" Reita had been trained to use his words if he wanted something.

"Safe word?" Ruki asked as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard member. 

"Blue" Reita said as he opened his mouth ready to take Ruki.

Ruki put his cock inside Reita's mouth and looked at Uruha who still had his hand in Reita's hair. Uruha knew what he wanted and slowly started moving Reita's head against his cock. Reita swirled his tongue around as his head was forced up and down. Ruki moaned softly, thrusting his hips, it had been so long he was already close, Reita took advantage of this and swirled his tongue along the tip. It was leaking precum, Uruha pushed Reita's head harder as Ruki thrust in one more time, hitting the back of Reita's throat and letting out in to him. Reita gagged from the surprise but swallowed. 

"He even swallowed, what a whore." Ruki laughed as he pulled out and tucked himself back in, and kissed Reita. Uruha stood up and kissed Ruki, stepping in front of Reita, Kai came up behind Reita and tugged on his hair. 

"Turn around, I need you to get me off" Kai said as Reita turned around. 

Uruha smirked and took off his pants and pushed his hard member against Ruki, "Can you help me?" He asked looking at him sweetly. 

Ruki looked at him and at Aoi. "Ask Aoi, I want to watch him deep throat you" Ruki said.

Uruha turned to Aoi who had gotten off the couch and was on his knees in front of it. Uruha went to sit down in front of him and Ruki sat next to him. He has the perfect view Aoi sucking off Uruha and Reita sucking off Kai. He could already feel himself getting hard again. 

Reita was deepthroating Kai, it was loud and you could hear him gag each time Kai got deeper, Kai's moams getting louder his hips bucking forward faster, Uruha was breathing heavily as Aoi massaged his balls and took him in his mouth all the way, ignoring his gag reflex. 

Ruki had to push his boxers down again cause it was getting to painful, Kai had finished in Reita's mouth, and he swallowed again. "Kai can you prep him for me?" Ruki asked as he grabbed the lube and condoms. "Sure thing" Kai replied as he put some of the lube on his fingers. "Ass up" Kai commanded Reita listened and put his face on the grown to hold him up, and pushed his ass in the air. Kai pulled his under wear down.

"What a slut you are, you are so desperate for it arent you." Ruki said as he stroked himself slowly.

Reita moaned softly biting his lip as Kai teased his rim, slowly pushing the tip in and out, Reita was trying so hard to not push back against him. Kai took the hint and pushed 2 fingers in at once. Reita moaned louder he was having trouble keeping himself up. Kai moved his fingers around slowly rubbing against Reita's prostate, earning a low groan from him, His thighs tensed.

Kai moved them in and out faster before fully pulling them out and rubbing Reita's rim again. "Thank you." Ruki said as he went over to where Reita was and kissed Kai on the lips. 

He slipped a condom on and slicked himself up with lube, he put his tip against Reita's pulsing hole. "Hurry...please" Reita was growing desperate. Ruki pushed in slowly, but Reita's ass practically sucked him in he was tight. Ruki moaned softly and started to push in and out, hitting his prostate, Reita moaned loudly biting his lip. It felt so good, it was driving him crazy. 

"Fuck!" Reita said loudly, Ruki had sped up the pace and kept hitting his prostate, Ruki groaned and bent over Reita putting one hand by his head and the other on his hip, he pushed in deep and blew his load in to the condom. Aoi was standing next to him stroking his cock slowly, he already had a condom on, Ruki pulled out and headed to the couch.

Aoi was next and he wasn't patient he pushed inside Reita pretty much immediately and started thrusting, Reita wasn't prepared and he yelped at the sudden intrusion. "Sorry" Aoi said rubbing Reita's back. "It's ok, more please" He said between moans. Aoi adjusted himself so he was hitting Reita's prostate his moans getting heavier. 

Reita felt something warm hit the side of his mouth, it fell in to his mouth. It tasted like cum. "Does that taste good whore" Ruki laughed as he emptied the condom on to Reita. "Thank you sir" Reita said his words started to slur. 

"I am next" Kai said as he sat next to Aoi watching as the thrusts grew more rapid. Aoi pulled out just before he came and took off his condom, stroking himself quickly and letting out on to Reita's back. Streaking it in white,

He smiled and went to sit next to Ruki who was leaned back enjoying the show.

Kai had waited for a few minutes to let Reita calm down, but Reita was wiggling his butt, "Come on, please i feel so empty" He said pleading for another to fill him up.

Kai pushed himself in to Reita after Reita begged for it a bit more, even after having two cocks stuffed in him he was still tight. Reita could feel Kai hitting ever part of him, he had to be the biggest amongst them and it felt so good, but hurt at the same. The pain was pleasurable and Kai knew how to make the pleasure more intense hitting him in the right spot. 

Reita was moaning loudly and he could feel him tensing around him, his thighs were shaking from holding himself up, with each thrust he got tighter and tighter around Kai. Ruki watched as Kai tilted his head back groaning softly and dug his nails in to Reita's sides, Reita whined as he went deeper, He could feel everyone's eyes on him. His face was going red, his band mates were watching him get destroyed, he really was a whore, but it felt so good and he couldn't hold back his moans, Kai thrusted faster hitting his prostate more, Kai was close to cumming, and Reita was leaking precum. 

Kai pulled out and stood over Reita letting himself on Reita's cheek. 

"Hmm Uruha your turn, why don't you let him cum with you...he has been such a good boy" Ruki said as Uruha went over to were Reita was. Reita was covered in cum.

"Sure, why dont we change positions" Uruha said grabbing Reita by the waist and pulling him on to his lap. Reita planted both feet on either side of Uruha and let him slowly guide him down on his cock so he was sitting on him. Uruha groaned Reita lowered on to him, he pulled his legs back so his cock and where he was being fucked was completely visible. Ruki knelt down in front of Reita and wrapped his hand around Reita's cock. Reita moaned at the slight touch he had been waiting so long for this.

Uruha thrusted in him at the same pace of Ruki stroking Reita, Reita moans grew louder and it wasn't going to take him long to get there.

Uruha's thrusts grew quicker he had been stroking himself before, so he too wasn't far. "C-can I cum...please" Reita asked as Ruki sped up the pace, Ruki looked at Uruha and he nodded. "Yes go ahead" Ruki replied. Reita arched his back as best as he could and his legs tensed up, Ruki stroked him threw his orgasm, his cum dripping down Ruki's hand and hitting his own stomach. Uruha groaned letting himself out in to the condom just after Reita. 

Aoi untied Reita and took off his blind fold kissing him, "You did such a good job" He said with a smile, Ruki came back with a warm towel to help clean of Reita. Kissing him too and slowly whipping off the cum. Uruha had gone to order food for them and Kai went to grab everyone clean clothes. Reita cuddled up against Ruki and closed his eyes. "Happy birthday" He said, 

"Thank you guys" He kissed the top of Reita's head and rubbed his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did u see Ruki's most recent post on insta? omg *nose bleed*


	7. Aoi/kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of valentines which i am once again spending alone....i have decided to up date this! Sorry its been awhile, I hope u enjoy this short chapter.
> 
> Content warnings: nothing hard, did something soft for today!

Aoi walked toward Kai's and his bedroom, He had made Kai some chocolate for valentines. It was already around 11 he had let Kai sleep in, he wanted to make breakfast in bed for them, but Kai had fucked him rough last night he was still sore.   
When he opened the door Kai was still where he left him.

"Kai it's time to wakeup, I brought you some chocolates." Aoi said softly, lightly shaking his sleeping partner.

Kai groaned, and opened his eyes looking up at Aoi. 

Aoi handed him the box and Kai pushed himself up so he was sitting in bed, "Did you make these?" Kai asked.

He nodded, as Kai popped one in to his mouth, "It's good come here baby" Kai gestured for Aoi to sit closer to him, and he did, wrapping his arms around Kai and nuzzling his head on to Kai's shoulder.

"Are you sore? From last night." Kai asked as he rubbed Aoi's back.

"Yea, especially my ass, it's still bright red." Aoi said as Kai kissed him softly slipping his hand down from his back to his butt. Aoi winced a little as Kai rubbed it softly, His tongue rolling around Aoi's. He could taste the chocolate he had ate.

Kai put the chocolates to the side and pulled Aoi on top of his lap.

"What are you doing?" Aoi pulled away and looked at Kai, he had both hands on his ass.

"I'll go slow, I promise" Kai said as he kissed Aoi more. 

Aoi didn't respond he already felt himself getting hard as Kai rubbing his finger along his hole.   
Kai grabbed the lube which was already on the bedside table and put a little on his finger, then pushing it in Aoi slowly, he didn't really need to be prepped again, but he didn't want to hurt Aoi, so he took it slow. Pushing one more finger in. Aoi moaned softly between the kisses, Kai twirled his fingers around hitting Aoi's prostate, earning more low moans, Aoi was practically thrusting against Kai's fingers. He could feel Aoi's erection on his stomach. He was hard himself, "Want me to put it in?" Kai asked, Aoi nodded softly and lifted himself up so Kai could free himself from his boxers. 

Kai poured lube on himself and stroked himself softly, before he grabbed Aoi's hip with his free hand and guided him on, Kai put his tip at Aoi's entrance waiting for Aoi to say he was ready. "Do it, please" he was needy, he didn't expect himself to be this needy but he just wanted to feel Kai spreading him apart.

Kai listened and slowly pushed his hard member inside Aoi, it went in without any trouble, and he moaned as Aoi tightened around him. 

"Relax baby" Kai kissed Aoi and put his hands on his hips slowly guiding him up and down on his cock, Hitting Aoi's prostate with each slow thrust. Aoi wrapped his arms around Kai's neck letting himself relax, and the pleasure over take him, He moaned softly, he felt Kai wrap his hand around Aoi's member and stroke it slowly, "Cum whenever you need to baby" He said in Aoi's ear, it made him crazy, Aoi sped up the pace a little moving faster on Kai, He was close to his orgasm, Kai's moans grew louder.

"Fuck, you feel so good baby" Kai said in to Aoi's ear again. He lost it streaking Kai's stomach in white. Kai pulled out and came on to his stomach as well, Aoi kissed kai and got off his lap, wincing as he tried to stand up to get a towel. Kai got up quickly "Lay down i'll get it" He said to Aoi, He got back in bed and tried to catch his breath as Kai got a towel and wiped himself off, then came back in with water. "Here, I love you so much" He kissed Aoi and handed him the water.

"I love you too, thank you" Aoi said as he took a sip.


	8. Reita x Ruki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in all most a month, I am back!  
> Content warning: Pet play, anal

Ruki looked down at Reita who was on his hand and knees in front of him, he was wearing a pair of cat ears along with a matching tail. Ruki pulled on the leash attached to his collar, pulling his head up more. "Want to please master?" He said nudging Reita's head with his knee. Reita bit his lip, he was still new to this but wanted to please Ruki as much as he could. He didn't mind doing it, he got pampered too. 

He meowed softly looking up at Ruki, "What's what kitty?" Ruki said teasingly. Reita pushed his head up against Ruki's knees, pushing his legs further apart. Revealing the tent in his pants, "Do you want to take care of that for me good boy?" He said softly rubbing his kitties cheek softly. Reita meowed in response, Ruki smiled and struck Reita across the face. Reita whimpered softly biting his lip to hold back his moan. He grabbed Reita and pulled him up close to him, kissing him softly. 

Ruki help Reita there as he pulled his pants down and threw them to the side, sitting back on the couch and stroking himself softly. "This is for you kitty" He said bringing his mouth up to him. "Do the work kitty." He let go of Reita's jaw and tugged on the leash. Reita put his mouth around Ruki's hard member and tried his best, it was hard to do without hands but he had to play his role. He pushed himself up so he could get more leverage, twirling his tongue around the head. Ruki let out a soft groan and pushed his hips up, hitting the back of his throat.

Reita gagged and pulled back a little, Ruki tugged on the leash. 

"Kitty, you can do it, i know it." He rubbed his head pushing it down on him. Reita gagged more, and held back the tears. He held his breath and pushed down further trying to pass his gag reflex. He knew his throat was going to hurt after, Ruki pulled his head back with a loud moan. "Good boy, he kissed Reita softly. "Come up here kitty" He patted the spot next to him, and Reita listened getting up on the couch still on all fours.

Reita put his ass toward Ruki showing off his tail, He smiled and grabbed the tail softly, tugging on it. Reita let out a soft moan putting his head in to the couch. "Does that feel good kitty?" He asked, Reita meowed softly rocking his hips back and forth. Ruki pulled the tail more, the plug slowly revealing itself. His hole stretched around it, "It's sucking it back in" Ruki said letting go, it slipping back in. Reita moaned and tried to keep himself from talking. "Do you want anything kitty" Ruki teased going back to pulling the tail. He meowed softly and pushed his hips back and forth. 

He smiled at the way Reita was acting, and pulled the tail our completely, He moaned more, he was so desperate to have Ruki in him, he wanted to be filled. Ruki smirked and grabbed the lube and condoms by the couch. He slipped one on and poured some lube over Reita's ass. He moved his hand over Reita's ass slipping 3 fingers in to his ass, it went in very easily, from the plug stretching it out. 

Ruki stood up putting his knee on the couch and putting his tip to the entrance of Reita. He tried so hardly to not push himself against Ruki, but he wanted it so badly. Ruki pushed the tip in slowly, pushing himself in more till he was all the way in. He sped up quickly, thrusting in to Reita's prostate. He moaned louder, trying to hold back from saying Ruki's name. He meowed and thrusted himself against Ruki,

"Mmmm are you feeling good kitty?" Ruki stroked his back and leaned over moaning in Reita's ear and he pushed himself in more. Reita nodded softly, his dick twitched it hurt so much being neglected. Ruki took his free hand and wrapped it around Reita's hard cock, "O im sorry kitty, I left you this hard for so long." He said as he started to stroke with the pace with the pace of his thrusts. Reita shoved his head back in to the couch, he was already at his limit. He meowed softly, "Cum with me kitty" Ruki said thrusting more and jerking off Reita. Reita bit his lip as his thighs clenched, letting himself go.

He streaked the towel white and Ruki filled the condom inside him. Ruki stroked Reita threw his orgasm and pulled out. Tying the condom up and tossing it in the trash. Reita was breathing heavily and Ruki came back with some water and a clean towel. "Here kitty" He helped Reita clean himself and gave him some water. 

"Did you like that baby" He asked looking at Reita who was out of breath, He nodded "Yea, can I lay on your lap?" He asked. Ruki nodded and patted his lap, Reita crawled up laying down and nuzzling himself against Reita. "Thank you baby." He rubbed Reita's back and and kissed him softly.


End file.
